


Nature's Crescendo

by luckystrikeserena



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrikeserena/pseuds/luckystrikeserena
Summary: I like to imagine that Sebastian isn’t as socially awkward as a lot of people write him as (and as the game describes him). I think he just waits until he knows enough about you and determines you worthy of entering his small circle. I also think that makes him infinitely more attractive.
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Nature's Crescendo

The first time he saw her, she was running past the front door of his house. 

He had just stepped out for a late-evening smoke break when she sped by, a pickaxe in her hand. She was hurrying to the mines, he supposed. Why she was running, he had no idea. It was pretty late to be going down in the mine tunnels. 

Her hair swayed behind her, long enough to reach past her shoulders. A little bit of dirt was smeared against her forehead, as if she had been working outside and sweating earlier in the day. She didn’t even seem to notice that he had followed her somewhat, stopping to stand by the lake. She was obviously on a mission. 

Linus was walking back from a foraging expedition when he stopped to chat with her. It looked like she gave him something--possibly a container of food. He smiled and continued walking back to his tent. He was still smiling when he walked past Sebastian.

“Hey Linus.”

“Hello Sebastian.”

“Who was that girl?”

“Oh, June? She’s the new farmer who moved up to the old Sycamore Springs farm. She makes great spaghetti.”

“Oh. Huh.”

“Have a good night, Sebastian.”

He watched as Linus climbed the hill to his camp. He remembered Sycamore Springs--remembered the old man who used to live there, remembered sneaking into the abandoned house as a teenager, remembered carving his initials into the top step of the porch. He used to take Abigail there to make out when they were teenagers. He stubbed out many a cigarette there when he was young, trying to hide his habit from his mom. 

He saw June wander into the mine entrance. He wondered why someone who looked as young as him would move to Pelican Town. He would do anything to get out--why would someone want to entomb themselves in a place like this? Nothing to do, nobody to see. Suffocating. He shook his head as he stubbed out his cigarette and slowly made his way home. 

~

The second time he saw her, she was at the Stardrop. 

It was a Friday night in the summer. Almost everyone in Pelican Town was hanging around the bar, chatting, laughing, drinking. 

He spotted her when she walked up to the bar. She ordered a rather dark beer (craft; he noticed) and started talking with Shane. To his surprise, Shane spoke back. At one point, he even laughed at something she said. He’d never seen Shane talk with anyone at the Stardrop, let alone this new woman who only arrived a few seasons ago. After one last quip to Shane, she made her way to the pool table. 

Sam noticed that Sebastian was distracted. “What are you staring at?”

“Hey Sam! How’s it going?”

Sam turned to see June and his face lit up. “June! I’m great. Getting my ass kicked, but that’s normal. How are you? How’s your week been?”

June and Sam chatted while Sebastian chalked his pool cue. He looked over at Abigail, who was lost in her own world on her phone. She was obviously playing something. 

He heard Sam say, “Oh, him? That’s Sebastian.” 

His head snapped back toward the conversation. June was looking right at him. 

“Hey Sebastian! I’m June.”

Sebastian nodded towards her. “Hey.”

Emily shouted from behind the bar. “June! I forgot to tell you what happened on Wednesday. It involves you-know-who.”

“Oh shit, I have to hear this. Nice meeting you, Sebastian! See you around Sam, Abigail!”

“Bye, June! Come by sometime to show me that music site.”

“Will do!”

Sebastian watched as she walked back toward the bar to a giggling Emily. He gave Sam a sideways look.

“What?!”

“How do you know her?”

“My mom invited her over when she moved up to the old farm. Something like a ‘welcome dinner’. Why?”

“I’ve just seen her around my place a few times. She likes going to the mines, I think. Why didn’t you say there was a new girl?”

Sam side-eyed Sebastian. “I literally mentioned this the day after she came over. You were too busy staring at your computer. You really don’t listen when I talk, do you?”

Sebastian laughed. “I do! I do get distracted, I guess. Have you been hanging out with her?”

“Yes, and she’s very cool, I might add. She stops by sometimes to chat. She’s really into music. I told her to stop by band practice sometime to give some tips.”

Sebastian sighed. “I don’t really know that we’re ready for an audience.”

Abigail snorted from the corner of the room. “I don’t really know that we’re ready to even say we’re a band. It’s more like just a mashup of sounds at this point.”

“Well, if SOME PEOPLE would try a little harder to stay on beat…”

Sam and Abigail started harping on each other, making insults about musicality and rhythm. Sebastian leaned against his pool cue and looked back at June. She threw her head back and laughed at something Emily said. How didn’t he notice her before?

~

The first time he felt his heart beating faster was when she brought him pumpkin soup.

“I brought you some pumpkin soup.”

She had knocked at his bedroom door. Thinking it was his mother, he opened it with less enthusiasm then he would’ve liked. He was shocked to see June standing there, holding a little plastic container full of orange-y mush.

“Oh, wow. Thanks. This is my favorite.”

She smiled. “I know! Sam told me. I made some with all the pumpkins I’ve been growing and I figured I’d stop by and give you a sample.”

“You definitely didn’t have to do that.”

“Nah, I wanted to! I’ve given out all kinds of leftovers to people all over Pelican Town. You were just next on my list.” 

“Well, I’m honored.” 

They stood there for a minute, staring awkwardly at each other. 

“Hey--”  
“So do--”

They both spoke at the same time and then laughed when they caught themselves.

“Do you wanna come in for a minute? I think my mom has some barn plans waiting for you.”

“Sure!”

“Hang on one second. Don’t want this to go to waste.” He opened the door for her before darting off to the kitchen to stuff the pumpkin soup in the fridge. He caught himself almost running back to the front room, trying to seem very casual as he struggled to catch his breath.

“So...how’s farm life?”

“Oh, it’s fine. Pumpkins are obviously in season, so I’ve been carting those to town just in case anyone is interested in carving. I’ve had a few takers so far!”

“Carving, huh? I haven’t carved a pumpkin in years.”

“You should try it again! Maybe I could show you the ropes.”

He laughed a little, trying to contain his blush. “Do people lose carving skills?”

She laughed. There was a pause.

“So...where’s your room?”

He snorted. “You’re forward.”

She turned bright red and went to swat him on the arm. “Not like that! I just imagine that you live in a lair.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

She looked surprised. “Really? Well, now I have to see.”

His stomach did quite a somersault as he led her down the stairs. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about this before. Under different contexts, obviously. 

He led her into the room. “Here’s where the magic happens.”

She gave him a little glare. “I haven’t heard that since Cribs was on MTV.”

“Oh GOD, remember Cribs? Comedy gold.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know about that. But it was entertaining.” As she walked in the room, she eyed his ‘vase’ sitting on the end table by the door. She gave him a funny, knowing look. “Nice.”

He shrugged. “You know. Gotta do something to pass the time around here.”

“I get it. Let me know when you’re ‘passing the time’ again and I might just stop by.”

“Cool.”

She wandered the perimeter of the room, pointing out posters and books. She had eclectic taste, he noticed. She seemed to know a little bit about everything. 

“Ah. You play Solarion Chronicles.”

He smiled. “I do! You play?”

“No, but I have friends back in Zuzu who ran a huge game. Tabletop roleplaying isn’t really my thing, but I used to be really into World of Warcraft back in the day. And I still play video games regularly.”

He felt his heart beating incredibly fast.

“Really? What are some of your favorites?”

“Hmm. I’d say my favorite more-recent series is Mass Effect, but my favorite of all-time is probably Resident Evil. I also love the Fallout series.”

“DANG. Okay. You have good taste.”

She did a little curtsy. “Thank you. I try.”

Right at that moment, they heard the front door open and close. 

“That’s probably my mom. She must be back from aerobics.”

They went back up the stairs. Sebastian fought the urge to grab June’s hand and lead her way.

“Oh, hey! Nice to see you out of your cave, son.”

Robin was a little red in the face--probably a combination of aerobics and climbing up the mountain back home.

“Yeah, June stopped by to drop something off and we got sidetracked. I told her you might have those plans for her.”

“Ah, I do! Thank you for entertaining our guest, dear.”

“Anytime, anytime.” He started back down the stairs. 

“Hey! Don’t forget about calling me up if you need to pass the time.” She winked at him.

His face was suddenly red-hot.

“Right! But I don’t have your number?”

She pulled a pen and tore a slip of paper from a notepad on Robin’s register.

“Here. I used my full name--hopefully that’s not confusing”

He glanced at the paper. It was a phone number belonging to someone named Poopbutt. He laughed out loud before retreating to the basement. After putting the number in his phone, he shot off a quick text to test if it was for real.

Hey! It’s Sebastian. :)

He almost held his breath waiting for an immediate response. He felt silly, but he was interested. He’d been dying to get her number. She was so funny and interesting and--his phone buzzed.

WASSUP

She was also a complete dork, but he was into it. 

~

Their first date wasn’t planned.

He was at his normal spot by the lake. He took a drag of his cigarette and looked up at the night sky. It was a cool fall night and he could see the Milky Way so clearly. I guess that’s one benefit of living away from the city. 

He heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like someone...trying not to drop something?

“Waaaaaaaaahhhhh...OOF.” 

It could be only one person.

He turned and saw June sitting in the middle of the mountain path that led to the mines. She had a bag full of something that she was trying to swing over her shoulder. “Come ON.” 

He quickly stubbed his cigarette out and went over to help her. 

“You know, it’s far too early in the season for this very poorly executed Hamburglar costume.”

She looked up at him, blowing stray hairs out of her eyes. “You are not funny. You are the definition of not funny.”

He chuckled and grabbed the bag and swung it over his own shoulder. His own strength surprised him--but he assumed that may have been the adrenaline. She looked at him, a little wide-eyed.

“Dang. Okay. You’re strong.”

“What the heck is in this bag, anyway? Rocks?”

“Yes.”

“No, really.”

“Really! It’s rocks.”

He sat the bag back down for a moment and got out his phone flashlight. He opened the bag and peered in. It was really just a bag of rocks.

“This is...impressive? Alarming? Excessive?”

“It’s for my farm!”

“But, like, don’t rocks exist elsewhere? Like on your farm, maybe?”

“Well, yeah, but I already used those rocks. And plus, these rocks are better.”

He laughed. “But you have to carry them out of the mine! And then you fall down and break both legs and Linus has to carry you to Harvey’s and then he comes back to get the bag of rocks and then Linus falls down and breaks both of his legs and then that guy with the eyepatch finds Linus and--”

“OKAY. I get it! What would you rather have me do?”

Sebastian flashed her a big smile. “Store them at my place. For now. Until I can get my mom’s truck and drive them to your place tomorrow.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

He waved his arm. “I’m already carrying them!”

She smiled. “Thank you!” She was beaming most of the way back to his place.

As they approached, Sebastian pulled his keys out of his pocket and clicked a button. The garage door slowly rose up, revealing a storage area full of boxes and a blue motorcycle. 

“Whoa. I see why the truck isn’t in here.”

“Yeah, gotta have a place for storing all this childhood junk. And my bike.”

“That is yours?”

Sebastian dropped the bag by the door. He put his hands on his hips. “Why are you acting surprised?!”

“I mean, I’m not. I’m just…” She smiled to herself.

“Just what?”

“Just pleased, that’s all.”

He gave her a smirk. “Pleased, huh? What about?”

“Oh, you know. Motorcycles are kinda hot. I know nothing about them, but they are definitely sexy.”

“Sexy. Interesting.”

He saw her blushing under the glow of the garage lights. 

“Wanna ride?”

Her eyes got wide. “Really? Right now?”

“Yeah. I have two helmets.”

“But it’s almost 9pm! Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I take late night rides a lot. Clears my head. Plus, there’s something I wanna show you.”

June looked up at the sky and sighed. “Sure. Why not? You only live once, right?”

He smiled. “Right.”

She stood in the driveway and watched him wheel his bike out. He set it on the kickstand and went back in to grab the helmets. He gave her her helmet and put his on. He watched for a minute as she struggled to get it fastened.

“Here. I got you.” He looped the strap through the closure and snapped it. She opened the visor and smiled at him. “Thanks.”

Sebastian swung his long legs over the bike and sat down. He steadied himself before she got on. 

“You know how to get on, right?”

She laughed. “You know, you’re not the only guy with a bike I’ve known.” She swung her leg over and got situated on her seat. “But you are the most intriguing.”

“Intriguing. I could live with that.” He smiled as he kick-started the bike and did a few test revs.

She yelled from the back. “Are you one of those guys who revs it through residential areas? I hate that, you know.”

He yelled back to her. “I would never! This is just for you.”

He could hear her laughter. “How sweet.”

After a few seconds, he put the bike in gear and they zoomed off towards the highway. Seeing the valley at night like this was peaceful. The stars overhead, cool breeze at their backs, June hugging him tightly as they wound through the roads. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. It’s my favorite spot.”

She held him closer as their ride continued.

Eventually, they came to an almost overgrown trail. It cut through the woods to an overlook. Sebastian came to a stop and held the bike upright as she got off. He put the kickstand down and sighed, almost out of relief, as he took his helmet off. 

“Whoa. This is amazing.”

Down below the overlook, almost too far in the distance, was Zuzu City. 

“This is my favorite view in the valley.”

“I can see why. It looks very romantic from here.”

He found a grassy spot and sat down. “Come here.”

She sat next to him. “Even though I don’t live there anymore, I have fond memories. It isn’t a terrible place. I just needed a break.”

“I get that. I’m glad you decided to come to Pelican Town.”

She put her hand over his. He felt his heart beat faster. “Me too.”

They talked about all kinds of things, sitting there together. She learned that he mainly listened to 90’s alternative rock, but shifted to 90’s hip-hop when he was drunk. He learned that she hated sparkly, dramatic drawings of dolphins and reheated macaroni and cheese. They laughed about shared opinions and were a little surprised by the differing ones. She talked about her complicated teenage years and he described life with a stepdad who was less doting that he’d have liked. 

“Demetrius isn’t all bad, though. I know he tries. I’m just stubborn. But I think Maru hates me.”

“She definitely doesn’t hate you. She just wants you to take interest in her hobbies. She makes some pretty cool stuff, you know.”

“I know. I guess I just don’t know how to brooch the subject. I’m not great at stuff like that.”

“Uh, my ass you aren’t great at stuff like that. You’ve been sitting here for...oh my Yoba, it’s been 6 hours.”

“Wait...what time is it?”

“3 am.”

“Shit. I totally lost track of time.” Sebastian shot up, grabbing his pockets for his motorcycle keys. 

June stood up with him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “It’s all good! We’re both adults. We don’t answer to our parents anymore. Let’s stay a little longer.”

They stood like that for a second, looking at each other. 

He held her cheek and then pulled her in for a kiss. There was a first, then a second, and then he lost count. She hugged him closer, a little for closeness, a little for warmth. They pulled away after a while.

“It’s chilly. But that helped.” June hugged him again.

“I’ve been thinking about that for so long.” Sebastian hugged back. 

“Maybe we should keep doing it.”

He held her face in his hands and went in for another. And another. And another.

~

The first time they made love was during a rain-soaked night. 

His phone buzzed. It was 2am. Too late to get texts from anyone, June included. Nevertheless, he saw her name pop up on his screen.

Are you up?

He felt a touch of concern. Yeah. I’m surprised you are.

I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about you.

He felt a tension in his stomach that radiated down to his thighs. 

That’s how I feel most nights.

Do you wanna do something about it?

He thought he was going to faint from the heat that suddenly overwhelmed him. 

Yes.

Come over.

He didn’t think he could move as quickly as he did. He grabbed his hoodie and his mom’s truck keys. Before he got out the door, he remembered. He ran back downstairs to his bedroom and grabbed a condom out of his bedside table.

He thought of her the entire drive there. Her skin, her smell. He thought of the times he’d reached his hand up her shirt when they were making out on his couch. He thought of being able to see the breasts he’d touched so many times. He thought of how he’d had his fingers inside of her. But now he’d get to replace his fingers with something else. 

He had a hard-on before he even reached her porch steps. He got out of the truck. It was pouring outside. He flipped his cock into the waistband of his jeans before going up to her door. He didn’t want her to see. Not yet. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door. He was already breathing hard.

She was waiting for him. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Me neither.” He grabbed her and kissed her harder than he had before. They walked into the house together, still kissing. He kicked the door shut behind them. 

They kissed like that all the way to her bedroom. He laid her back on the bed, trying to kick his shoes off at the same time. He couldn’t get enough of her. She didn’t even bother turning the lights on. They didn’t need anything. The sound of the rain was enough. 

“I want to touch you. Everywhere.” He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast.

“Please.” She guided his hand toward the hem of her shirt. He slid his hand up and over her breasts. She sighed a little. He could feel the goosebumps growing on her chest. They kissed again, harder, needier. He followed his kisses down her chin, her neck, ending at her jawline below her earlobe. 

“Take your shirt off.”

He shivered a little and peeled off his hoodie and shirt. He threw them behind him somewhere on her floor. He leaned back a little, readjusting himself. She traced circles on his chest and drug her fingers down through his chest hair all the way down to his belt buckle.

“Is this what you want?” She was desperate for him. 

“More than anything.” He went down for more kisses. He grabbed at her shirt and took it off of her. She wasn’t wearing a bra. He could see her breasts and went down to kiss them. 

“Oh, Yoba. Yes.” He groaned a little. He was struggling to keep his pants on. It was almost too much. He was too hard.

Almost like she heard his thoughts, she reached down to his belt buckle again and started to undo it. He leaned up so she could have a better look. 

“I’m so hard, baby.”

“Fuck, Sebastian. You’re making me so wet.”

“Is that why you texted me? Were you in here thinking about my cock?”

“Oh my Yoba, you’re gonna make me come.”

She got the buckle undone and pulled his pants down. She saw his cock spring up from his boxers. She pulled those down, too. She grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He put his hand out to stop her.

“I’m gonna come if you do that, baby. Let me feel how wet you are instead.”

He pulled her pants off. He could already feel how wet she was through them. His fingers immediately went to her opening. She was soaking. 

“Yes, touch me, baby.”

He slid one, then two, then three fingers in. He worked her for a bit, trying to slow down. He wanted to be able to last.

“I did this earlier while I was thinking about your cock. I want you so bad.”

“Do you want it now?”

“Yes, please, Yoba. I can’t wait.”

He slid his fingers out of her and grabbed his cock. He worked her wetness over himself. Just before, he grabbed the condom and slid it on himself. He then slid his cock up and down her pussy, building up a bit of anticipation. 

“Please, baby. I need you.”

He leaned down to kiss her and then leaned back as he entered her. She gasped and he groaned. He slid in and out a few times, making her moan.“You feel so good, June. Fuck.”

“...your cock feels so good…”

“...say it again, baby…”

“...you feel so good inside me…”

“...June...you’re so tight…”

“...oh shit…”

She looked up at him, grabbed the back of his head, and brought him down for a kiss. She held his head there, forehead to forehead.

“...I’m gonna come, baby...”

“...come in my pussy...”

“...fuck...I’m coming…”

It came too soon, he felt. He groaned as he emptied himself, still thrusting. She arched her back onto the bed and sighed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

He slowly pulled himself out of her, pulling the condom off and tying it off before putting it in the trashcan by her door. “No, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.”

He came over and laid on the bed next to her. “I wanna make you come.”

She smiled over at him. “Will you put your fingers in me?”

He moved closer to her and leaned his head on one hand, the other slowly moving down her thighs until his fingers were inside her again.

“I wanna watch you, baby. You’re so fucking hot.”

She moaned as she worked herself. He could feel her touching her clit and he slid his fingers in and out. “You make me so fucking wet, Sebastian.”

He moved in and out until he felt her breathing faster. “Harder, Sebastian. Please.”

He leaned up on his elbow and fucked her, watching her face contort and feeling her pussy tighten around his fingers. 

“I’m fucking coming. Fuck.” She moaned and he felt her pulse around him. He loved watching her be vulnerable like this. He kissed her chest and moved down to her neck. “You’re so sexy.”

She laughed a little as she came down from her high. “Holy shit.”

“No kidding.” He slid his fingers out and got up to go to her bathroom. “Be right back.” 

She laid there in the glow, not sure how to function. He came back shortly and she took her turn in the bathroom, trying to calm herself. She didn’t think this is how the night would go, but she was so glad it did. She tiptoed back to the room, sliding into bed beside Sebastian.

“I’m so glad I was awake. I’m so glad I got your text.” 

She rolled over to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around him. “I’m so glad you came over. I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

“Since when?”

“Probably since I saw you at the Stardrop for the first time. You’re so handsome and so mysterious and I was so nervous.”

“You were nervous?! I was nervous.”

“No way.”

“Way. I wanted to talk to you, but you know. I gotta feel it out.”

“And now we’re here. You’re in my bed. I almost can’t believe it.”

“Same. I can’t believe I’m in June’s bed. I can’t believe I was just inside of you.”

“Get used to it.”

He chuckled. She laid there on his chest, listening to the rain until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback if you can. This is the first fanfic I’ve actually written in almost 10 years and I’m feeling a little rusty.


End file.
